My Dearest Series: Dear Zero
by MyVampireBunny
Summary: Yuuki writes a letter to Zero. One-shot, part of one-shot series. Series is in-progress, this one-shot is done...obviously! Yuuki and Zero!


**I started that I wanted to a short, one-shot series for Vampire Knight. It is going to be called the My Dearest series, so look out for it if you're into VK!!!**

**This is a strict no YuukiXKaname zone! I hate the pairing, so if you don't like YuukiXZero, I suggest you click the X in the corner and read something more to your taste. (:**

**ENJOY!!!**

_Dear Zero,_

_I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss you. You're one of the many memories I have of my human life. You keep me warm when my heart feels cold_

_In case you're wondering (though I doubt you are), things have been wonderful. Though Ruka and Aido fight constantly, things have been pretty peaceful. Kaname is quite and sweet, as always. But he seems detached around me. I think his heart is empty._

_And even though Ruka and I have kept our distance, I can tell her heart is just as bare. Though things are peaceful, they still aren't right. Our hearts are in the wrong places, Zero, even my own._

_I will not lie to you, or even myself, any longer. I love you, Zero. I love you with all that I have to give._

_Our pasts have torn us apart, you and I. We weren't able to deny our destines, no matter how badly we wanted to._

_I now know that if I left Kaname, his heart would no longer hurt. He hurts now, with me._

_But even though I can now truthfully say that I love you, I know that we can never be together._

_I am a Pureblood vampire, and you are a Vampire Hunter. Our love would be forbidden._

_When I took your blood on our parting day, I was finally able to confirm your love for me._

_And with tears streaming down my face, I once again say that I love you. I wish that I could of realized this when I was human, so that I could of given you what time I had left._

_I know that someday we will meet again, and that you will kill me as promised. It's our destiny._

_You are to kill the only one you ever loved._

_I am to be killed by the only one I ever loved._

_It was always our destiny. A destiny no doubt sealed by love._

_I shall always love you, my dearest Zero._

_Love,_

_Yuuki_

_P.S. Give father my love! I miss him terribly!_

Yuuki looked down at her work, feeling the tears sting and burn her eyes. Things had changed so much since she had left, her human life now nothing but a distant memory. She wondered if Zero's life had at all been affected by her leaving.

Were his memories enough to keep him strong, or were they tearing him apart? Was he even in distress, or was he happy that she had left? Was sending the letter even a good idea?

All these questions and more ran through her head as she sealed the letter in a plain, white envelope. She was debating in her mind when she felt a familiar presence behind her.

"Aido." She whispered, covering as much of the letter as she could with her hands.

"How many times will you cry in front of me, Yuuki-sama? It's unheard of, you know. Purebloods don't cry in front of others."

He reached down and wiped the tears away, not even regretting touching the face of the Pureblood. As long as Yuuki-sama was comfortable, his actions were fine. "Send the letter, Yuuki-sama. You aren't the only one who has noticed the changes around here. Besides, I want to go home."

He took his hand away and began to walk when she stood, running to him and wrapping him in her arms.

"YUUKI-SAMA!" He howled, scared that he had done something wrong. "Please forgive me!"

She giggled, the sweet sound confusing Aido. "You did nothing wrong, Aido. I am only hugging you."

His body relaxed, melting like butter in his friend's arms. "Please, don't cry anymore. Soon, things will bet better. I just know they will."

He gently pulled away, smiling and closing his eyes as Yuuki watched him leave.

She turned around, placing her hands on the back of the chair. Looking down at the letter caused even more tears to sting her eyes, her heart aching terribly. "Why did I leave you, Zero? I left you when you were so weak, after losing your brother." She dug her nails into the wooden chair, her long hair falling in her eyes as she held back sobs. "I'll come back!"

She grabbed the letter in her hands, feeling the smoothness of the envelope under her fingertips. "I'll come back."

**Okay, it's done, and it was short! They'll all be like that, just so you know. And for future reference, THESE ARE ONE-SHOTS!! I don't know why, but I decided I'd like it better that way. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


End file.
